The Dare
by blackwings23
Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little tooo far. His friends came up with an idea. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

Sam: Agggghhhhhh!! Shit! How'd it get to be 9:00 already!?

- I ran into the bathroom to quickly take a shower. In 5 minutes I came out fully clothed, except for my boots. Where are my boots?

Sam: Ugh! I don't have time for this. SARA! (Sam's older sister). Where are my boots!?

Sara: Down here next to your skates. Where you always leave them!

Sam; Oh that's right!

- I ran down stairs grabbed my skates and boots and headed out the door with nothing but an apple in my hand. Not even hearing my sister yelling at me to come back and get my lunch. As I skated to school just 4 blocks from my house, I was enjoying the smell of spring season. I was always my favorite season of the year, it was always so beautiful, with mother nature doing her job. I'm guessing I was too entranced with the scenery I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Cuz before my very eyes I noticed a turn I was supposed to make but I was way too close to it to turn or stop. So I skated faster towards the turn and grabbed the pole helping me make a very sharp turn on the corner.But soon I found myself on the ground, apparently I bumped into someone. I sat up to apologise when I noticed who the person was. Danny Fenton. Ugh! I hate him!

Danny: Why don't you watch where you're going next time stupid!

Sam: Excuse me! If you were paying attention you would've seen me coming towards you and would've moved. So don't blame this on me! Besides, last time I checked you had a car!

Danny: If you must know! My car is in the shop until tomorrow! So buzz off!

Sam: Oh just just shove it!

- I tried getting up but I slipped on the corner off my skates and fell back down. I ignored the fact that Danny was sitting there laughing at me. I didn't think it was very funny. My ass hurts now. I finally stood all the way up and continued to go to school, and Danny went the other way. Doesn't he know school is this way? Whatever.

At school...

- I walked into my first class of the day, Math. It's not like I hated the subject, I just hated the teacher teaching the subject.

Mr. Lancer: Okay students open your books to page 275.

- I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head to see who it was and what the hell they wanted. It was Valerie.

Val: Hey what's up?

Sam: Oh hey Val! Not much you? I heard you had a cold last week. You okay?

Val: Yeah I'm fine.

- We continued to talk when a door slammed opened. Everyone looked up to see who it was.

Mr. Lancer: Detention Mr. Fenton for being late in my class.

Danny: What! I'm only a few minutes late you can't do that! Sit down Mr. Fenton!

- I could've sworn his eyes flashed green for a little bit but when he turned around they were the same beautiful deep blue eyes I always see. Wait! Did I just say beautiful? Danny walked down my ideal and sat down behind me. When Mr. Lancer turned back to the chalkboard to continue teaching, I turned and whispered a comment to him.

Sam: What happened Fenton? Get lost?

Danny: Shut it Manson. Before I make you.

Sam: Oh! I'm scared!

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson. Is there something you like to share with the class?

Sam/Danny: No sir!

Mr. Lancer: Good!

- I turned around in my seat and sat there quietly for the rest of the day. Or at least I tired to until I felt a couple of big thumps in the back of my seat.

Sam: Would you stop!

Danny: What!? I'm not doing anything!

Sam: Liar!

Danny: Have you ever thought you're just making all of this up in your head so you have an excuse to look at me.

Sam: Yeah right! Why would I want to look at you?

Danny: Cuz you know you think I'm sexy!

Sam: Please! So not!

Danny: Now look who's the lair.

Sam: Will you just shut up!

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Manson, Principal's office now! You too Mr. Fenton. And after school detention.

Sam/Danny: What!? That's not fair! Stop copying my sentences! No you! Ugh!

- We both stormed out the room and into the principals office. She wasn't there so we just sat the the 2 chairs in silence.

Danny: This is all your fault Manson. All that just cuz I was kicking your chair?

Sam: So you admit it! You were kicking my chair!

Danny: I did not!

Sam: You just said it!

Danny: I don't know what you're talking about!

Sam: LAIR!

- We continued to argue not noticing the Principal standing right next to us. She was staring to get a headache from all our yelling. She took a deep breath and made a really loud whistle that kind of hurt my ears.

Principal: Now the both of you. Sit down!

- We did as we were told and sat down.

Principal: Now I'm you 2 have been at this since your freshmen year. And frankly you're really starting to piss me and the other teachers off. So I'm just going to give you 2 a week of detention. And Mr. Fenton, skip and I'll make sure that you'll be kicked off the basketball team for good. You have 20 detentions to pay off because of your cunstant skipping.

Danny: I have basketball practice after school. I don't have time for detention.

Principal: I don't care. I've notfied your coach and he thinks it's a great idea for you to take a break from practice because of your behavior. Now get to class.

- We walked out the principals office glaring at eachother. But then I saw an evil grin on his face.

Sam: Why are you looking at me like that?

Danny: I was just thinking maybe we could barry the hachett. I mean we've been at this for years. What do you say? Friends?

- I came beside me and gave me a hug. And I have to say...I was a little creeped out.

Sam: Okay get off! You weirdo!

- I said as I began to ran off into the hall. What a freak!

* * *

A/N: For the people who have read my other story, it was kind of hard to understand right? So I rearranged it. Hope it's alot better. If it's not then just make a comment and I'll try and fix it.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh It's On!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh It's On!

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

- I walked up to my locker, actully more like stomping, and found Valerie waiting for me.

"Hey Sam!" Val stopped and took a good look at me. "Whoa! I know you're goth and all but that glummy arua you're possesing is really over the top. What's up"?

"You mean before or after I was being barked at through the halls"? I said literarly throwing my books into my locker.

"Why were you being barked at"? Val asked trying to keep laugh in.

"Oh! Maybe because a certein someone put a " I'm a dog so bark at me " on my back"!

"Who"? Said Val looking very confused.

"DANNY FENTON"!! I shouted very loudly through the halls. My scream could be heard all through the school. So I know that son of a bitch Fenton must've heard it.

Danny's P.O.V

I turned around from my locker as I heard my name being shouted through the halls. I smirked and chuckled under my breath.

"Looks like she found the sign I put on her back". I said turning back to my locker.

"Who"? Tucker came up and asked after hearing me.

"Sam''. I simply said.

"Dude you didn't"! He said laughing.

"I did"! I said closing my locker and grinning.

"Dude"!

We did our guy hand shake and laughed while we imagined what her face must look like right now. I have a feeling something's going to happen today. Then I felt a tap on my back. I turned around and saw a very red Sam. How'd she get over here so fast, her locker's on the other side of the school.

"I believe this is yours"! She said practically screaming in my ear. But I shrugged it off.

"Took you long enough to find it". I said crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash can. She was even more pissed at me, I know I shouldn't be so mean. But I can't help it. It's fun missing with her. She tried to tackle me but Valerie grabbed her before she had a chance to.

"Hey Valerie"! He said peeking behing me.

"Hi Tuck"!

Val contiued to try and hold her back but she was too strong and ended up walking to me anyway, with Valerie's arms still around her.

"Ugh! You make me sick"! Sam said finishing our arguement.

"Trust me you're not that pleasant to be around either". I said smirking.

"And wipe that stupid smirk off your face. It's so damn annoying"! She yelled.

"Don't you mean sexy"? I asked trying to tick her off more.

"NO"!!

"Relax Sammy". I said holding up my hands in a defensive way.

''Don't call me that"! She yelled even louder. Causing a group of people to form around us.

"Why? I think it really grows on you". I said trying to tick her off even more.

"And I'm sure nothing grows on you". She said grinning at me. Knowing that I knew what she ment. And so did everyone else. Danny was shocked at that come back. No one has ever talked to him like that not even Sam. I looked around and noticed that everyone was waiting to see what I was going to say or do next. I had to think of something quick to cover my embarrassment. I smirked and grabbed Sam by the wrist and put my hand up to her chin.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy". I repeated over again and again. "If you wanted to see so bad, you should've said something".

She pushed him off of her and was about to punch him until Val held her back once again.

"See you around Sammmy"! I said grinning like I had something planned for her later. Which I really didn't I just like her to overact over what she thinks I'm going to do.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!! I heard Sam scream behind me. Damn! She has to know that she is making the whole student body deaf.

Sam's P.O.V

"I'LL KILL HIM"!! I said while pacing.

"Whoa girl! Calm down"! Val said trying to calm me down.

"I will not calm down''! I said. I walked over to the set of lockers and punched a hole in it.

"Um...Sam"! Val said trying to get my attention.

"What"!?

Val pointed to my back and I noticed a piece of paper. I read what it said and I was even more pissed.

"THAT IS IT"!! He wants a war! He's going to get one"! I said crushing the paper in my fist. "It is so ON"!!

Later in 3rd period...

I was of cousre late for class again but the teacher didn't seem to notice. So I quitely snuck into the class without making a singal sound unitl...

"Hey Sammy baby! Over here"!

I turned and saw Danny waving towards me with an evil smirk and knew what he was doing. I got kind of scared when I felt someone breathing hard on the back of my neck. I turned around slowly only to see our English teacher glaring at me. I gave him a weak smile, but he growled and handed me a slip for detention. I sighed and sat down in the only seat that was available, in front of Fenton.

"You'll pay for this". I whispered.

"Oh! I'm so scared". He whispered a little too loudly but luckly the teacher didn't hear. I quickly thought up a plan to get back at him when Mr. Esise called him up to talk to him about something. My perfect chance. As he came back down the ideal I shot a spit ball at the back of Mr. Esise neck. I quickly gave the straw and paper balls to Danny and like an idiot he just stood there with them in his hand.

"MR. FENTON! SINCE YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH PAPER, YOU CAN STAY AFTER SCHOOL AND CLEAN THE TRASH UP IN THE SCHOOL. I'LL TELL THE JANITOR HE CAN TAKE TODAY OFF"!! Mr. Esise yelled at Danny. He didn't like it when people tested him like that. Which is why this was the perfect plan for step one of my revenge.

"But Mr. Esise I..." Danny tried to say but was cut off but Mr. Esises yelling.

"No butts! Now sit yours down now"! He shouted.

Mr. Esise also sat down to do some paper work but felt something very uncomfortable. He tried to get up but his butt was glued to the chair. The easiest trick in the book. He glared at Danny and came towards his seat. While he was still in the chair. I reached in his desk and pulled out a tube of super glue.

Ddanny knew where this was going. "Mr. Esise I swear I didn't do it"!

"The evidence speaks for itself. You're coming with me". Mr. Esise said as he pulled Danny out the room.

"What? Wait! But I didn't..." Again he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Cuz he was cut off by the slam of the door. As soon as they left the room Val and I began to crack up laughing.

"That was hilarious! You are an evil mastermind". She said high-fiving me.

"Why thank you"! I said.

After class...

We walked down to down to my locker to pick a book to return to the library, when I saw a familiar person on a latter to the window to the computer lab.

"This is a good look for you. No really it is". I said laughing a little bit.

"Whatever! Laugh it up. But I'll get you for this". He said growling at me. I guess he didn't find this very funny. Pitty. I find this hilarious!

I shrugged at his reaction. "Hey! You're the one who started th whole war".

"I was just playing around. But now it's go time"! He said. But unfortunatly I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. So I didn't take it seriously.

"Whatever. Just don't cry when I embarrass you in front of the whole school". I stopped and remembered something. "Oh by the way! Smile"!

I took a picture with my camera phone and put as my screen saver.

I smiled and showed him the picture. "Great picture for the year book. Don't you think"?

He growled at me but lost his balance and fell off the latter, splashing the bucket of water all over him and the floor. Just as Mr. Esise walked by.

He simply skipped over the puddle of water and contiued walking as he spoke out. "When you're done cleaning the windows Mr. Fenton, mop the floor.

A while later I needed to go to the bathroom. I was in Spanish class at the time. I rasied my hand and the teacher allowed me to go. I ran into the bathroom having to go really bad and all and ended up running right back out as I realized that was the boys bathroom. If that's the boys bathroom then why is the girls bathroom sign on the door? And what's this note? I picked it up and read what it said and I knew who it had to be.

"Fenton". I knew it had to be him. It was like that for the whole day pretty much. I tripped him into a girl and he fell on her and got punched by her boyfrined. The quarter back for the football team. He told some of the gangsta girls I was a lesbian, and they keep trying to ask me out now. I would put dead ants in is pudding, don't ask where I got that. And he would sign me up for the spring dance commity by myself. Great I wasn't even going to the dance and now I have to be in charge of it! So I did the most evil prank ever. When he gym class I made an fake announcement that there was a fire and that everyone should evactuate the building. He ran outside in nothing but a towel wrapped aroound him. Soup was still in his hair and his was dripping wet. Apparently he was still in the shower when I made the announcement. Even better! His face looked so funny when he looked up in the window and saw me smirk and waved at him.

"THAT BITCH"!!

I could've sworn that's what I heard him scream. But what ever.

Lunch...

" Finally! Lunch! I'm starving!" Sam said as she scoffed down her food.

" Hey! Sam!" Val said sitting down in front of her, but she soon regretted it.

" Can't talk. Must eat". She said gulping down her drink. And went back to her food.

" Sam! Breathe"! Val said as food starting flying towards her direction.

" I don't have time to breathe. I'm so hungry"! I said in between bites. Well what do you expect I didn't have breakfast.

4 tables away from us were the basketball team. And there sat Danny glaring at me still.

Danny's P.O.V

"Dude"! Why don't you get her back"? asked Dash.

" I can't think of anymore pranks that I haven't pulled yet". I said rubbing my temples in frustration.

" I've got it! This'll make her wish she hadn't messed with us. Pretend to go out with her. Make her think that you're really into her. And the night of the spring dance, blow her off like you don't even remember going out with her in the first place". Suggested Dash.

I thought for a moment." You know tha's not a bad idea. You come up with that all by yourself "? I asked making a joke.

Dash playfully shoved me in the shoulder. " Shut-up"!

" I don't know you guys. Don't you think that's a little mean"? asked Tucker.

Why do you hang out with him again"? asked Dash.

" I forget". I said getting up from the table.

" Alright be that way. But ask yourself this. How are you going to get her to go out with you"? ASKED tUCK.

" Please! Haven't you seen the girls around school? They can't resist me. Getting Manson to fall in love with me will be a snap"! I said smirking and walking over to her table.

Sam's P.O.V

" HECK NO I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU"!! I shouted.

" Why not"? I asked, although I already knew the answer.

" Because 1: I hate you. 2: You're always bugging the hell out of me! And 3: I HATE YOU"!! I folded my arms across my chess after my final word.

" Oh come on"! He snaked his arm around my waist. " We're passed that aren't we"? he asked.

" Uh no! And you're way too close for my comfort get off"! I said shoving him away from me. " See you in detention".

I stared after her in her direction and grinned. "Mark my words Manson. You'll fall for me. Just you wait"!

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Plus I like to thank Amethyst Ocean for pointing out all my mistakes so I could make my story alot better. Well that's all. 3rd chapter will be updated really soon! And I hope this is alot better than the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: A very long detention

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 3: A very long detention.

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I came in for my after school detention, but didn't see Danny. Cool! Maybe he decided not to come. This is going to be one of the best detentions ever.

"I heard that." said a voice from outside the door.

And in walked Satan.

"Just sit on the other side of the room and don't say a word to me." I said pouting and turning towards the window.

"Whatever you you say Sammy" he said. Uggh! How I despise that stupid nickname he gave me.

Danny's P.O.V

I need to think of something. But how can I get to her. I have to think small, she's the type of girl who likes to take things slow. But what can I do?I looked up to see her shaking. Uh? She must be cold. Perfect! I got up from my seat and walked towards her. Luckily the teacher was sound asleep. I came up to her and placed my jacket around her. She turned around and looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"You looked cold, so I thought you might want this" he said.

"Oh! Um than-" she started to say but I cut me off.

"Don't mention it." I said. And I began to start walking back to my seat.

Sam's P.O.V

This was so weird. I don't get it why was he being so nice to me? What's he up to? I looked back at him with a questionable look on my face. I was expecting one of his obnoxious smirks but instead I just saw him nodding his head to the beat of the music. He quickly noticed me and gave me a wave and a smile and went back to listening to his music. I know he's up to something. And I'm going to find out what it is. It's not like him to just be nice to me out of the blue. Like the time he was pretending to be my nice when we had a project to due together and he ended up coming to my house with the whole student body, and threw in unexpected party. It took me hours to get all of them out my house!

"You think to much" someone said from behind me.

There sitting in the desk behind me was Danny.

"Um...I...uh..." I stuttered. He was so close to me.

"See there you go again" he said.

I quickly turned around so he couldn't see me blush. Wait. What!? Why was I blushing. It was just Danny.

"You seem kind of tense Sammy." he said getting up and putting his hands on my shoulders."Why so stressed?"

Once again I stuttered."...I...I'm...not...stre...stressed." I said, nervously.

"You seem kind of tense to me" he said, as he began to massage my shoulders. "Just relax. Unwind."

I yelped when he hit a real rough spot in the corner of my neck. Wow that feels good! I hate him! But that feels good!

"Just...relax." he whispered in my ear.

His lips were getting closer and closer to my neck. He was so closed to kissed my neck when the teacher woke up and and said we could leave. I snapped out of my strance and grabbed my stuff and left.

"I have to yeah..." I said leaving out the door.

What was I thinking! I almost let that jerk have me! Was that massage that good that I didn't even realized it!? Uggh! I feel like my dignity has just been takin' away! He practically had full control over me! This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chatper. And I really hope I'm doing alot better with the way I'm writing. With all the mistakes I've done in the first 2 chapters you must think I'm some kind of amature. I'm just used to writing in a totally different way. But I'm beginging to learn alot. Thanks for helping me.


	4. Chapter 4: And then he kissed me!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 4: And then he kissed me!

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

Finally I'm a free! Man! I have to get to work before I'm late. Meurie already has me on a short leash, And I don't wanna make it worse. Suddenly a car pulled up beside me and in was Danny.

"Need a ride?" he asked smirking at me. I knew it! I knew he hadn't given up on that smirk of his.

"No. And especially not from someone like you." walking away.

"Awww! Come on Sammy! I thought we were really connecting in that class room back there." he said.

"Well you thought wrong." I said walking away even faster.

"Come on Sammy. You don't want to be late for you're job at the Cafe' do you?" he asked.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him with a shocked expression. "How'd you-?"

"I do walk into there from time to time." he said beginning to step out of the car. "And I have to say I'm a little hurt that you've never noticed." I began to step back. I didn't want him to pull another stunt like he did in the class room.

"Now Sammy, you're not afraid of me are you?" he asked. With him looking at me like that I was alittle scared.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I asked trying to play it off. I walked over to his car and got in. I was Not afraid of him.

"There! Happy? Now drive me to work." I said.

"You're so cute when you're being all headstrong with me." I said.

"Whatever just get in" I said.

"Well now. Looks who's begging who to get in." he said.

"SHUT-UP!"I shouted. I do not have time for this.

We reached the cafe' in about 10 minutes. Wow! That was pretty fast. "Thanks!" I said.

"So why don't you have a car?" he asked.

"I'm not old enough." I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"15." I simply said.

"WHAT!? You're only 15? I thought you were a little bit older than that. What the hell are you doing in the 11th grade!?" he screamed at me.

"I skipped a couple grades." I said.

"Well I guess I can understand that. I mean you are pretty smart." he said leaning back in his seat.

"You think I'm smart?" I asked kind of flattered.

"Well yeah. Me and the guys on the team thought you were probably the smartest girl in the whole school." he said.

"Really?" I asked making a cheesy smile.

"Really." he whispered as he came closer and closer to me.

"Ummm...well. I should go." I said getting out of the car but something grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"You're not leave so soon are you?" he asked bringing me a little bit closer to his face. Until it was inches apart. "you know I was really hoping we could be friends."

"Look! Thanks for the ride and all but I'm not interested in being you're girlfriend or your friend so please...I have to go." I told him bluntly. But obviously he didn't get the message. Cuz the next thing I knew I was being pulled into a deep kiss.

After awhile...

I couldn't believe this guy! I practically yelled at him and now he's kissing me? I mean what is up with this guy? He goes from rude, snobby, rich boy, to sweet, flirtatious boy. After a while I finally found the strength to push him off me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" i screamed at him.

He put his up in defense. "Sorry I couldn't help it."

"YOU COULDN'T HELP IT!? ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME!?" I continued to scream.

" Sorry! I didn't think you'd mind so much" he said.

" Agggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" I screamed in frustration and jumped out the car. I started to stomp into the cafe' saying so maybe bad words about him in different languages. Danny just leaned back in the drivers seat smirking. "This was fun" he thought.

Aggh! I can't believe that guy! That jerk! How dare he kiss me like that, and without my permission! I mean why would I even give him permission!? That's another reason why he shouldn't have done that! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! Then Meurie, my boss, came in.

"Start getting ready. You and Blue Ice are on in 20 minutes. And break anymore dishes, it'll be coming out of your paycheck." she said and left.

I looked down to see what she was talking about and realized I was breaking some of the dishes. Oops! I guess I was angrier than I thought.

* * *

A/N: I like that song. And then he kissed me. It was from some babysister movie my sister and I used to watch. I forgot what it was called. But I haven't seen it in 3 years. I missed that movie.


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 5: Phantom

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

"Are you guys ready!?" I screamed to the audience. I'm very enthusiastic on stage.

"Okay! This is called "Wasted" and I hope you like it." I said.

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it_

I looked towards the door as it opened up and saw Danny walking in.

_For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

_I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

What the hell was he doing here!? I thought I left him a half hour ago. I take it he went home quickly and changed cuz he was wearing different clothes. But never mind that. He looked up on stage and smiled when he saw me singing. Oh I hate him so much!

_Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it._

_Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

He sat down at a table and ordered some coffee'. But I ignored him and continued to sing.

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

_She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while_

_Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

_Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
_

The crowd cheered just as I said my last words. Then I looked around and saw that Danny wasn't there anymore. Maybe he decided to leave. Naw1 He wouldn't do that without getting a kick out of it first. I went back stage and got ready for our next song. When I heard a voice from behind me.

"Nice song".

I turned around and saw Danny clapping his hands and walking towards me.

"No really. I liked it." he said.

"What are you doing here" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Can't a guy just come by for some entertainment and some coffee'?" he asked.

"A guy...yes! You...no!" I said turning trying to walk away. But once again he grabbed my by the arm. But I whipped it out of his grasp.

"I have to get ready for my next act" I said walking away.

I thought about what had happened back there. Just thinking about him made me wanna scream. Which I did.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed out of nowhere and noticed the people backstage were looking at me strangely.

Later that day...or should I say night?

"Wow! it's night time already?" I asked myself.

It was my turn to lock up the cafe'. I just finished up cleaning then tables and the counter. I locked the doors and walked out. I then saw Danny standing by his car waiting for me.

"What do you want Fenton?" I asked harshly.

"Whoa! Back to last names are we Sammy? Why so angry? I kind of liked the sound of my first name rolling off your beautiful lips." he asked.

"Maybe it has to do with kissing me?" I shouted.

"Yeah I was really into that. It wasn't half bad. And I wouldn't mind doing that again." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let go" I said kicking him. He winced the kick towards his shin. And backed up a little.

"Why so violent? I just wanted to know if you wanted another ride." he said.

"After that stunt you pulled on me today. Not even in your dreams!" I said.

"If you mean that kiss, give me a break. You know you liked that kiss Sammy." he said.

"That was the weakest kiss I have ever had. And stop addressing me with that stupid nick name!" I said.

"But I like calling you Sammy, Sammy." he said.

"Aggghhh! Tat is it! I'm leaving! And DON'T follow me!" I screamed storming off.

"Um...just practicing for my next performance." I said covering it up. They went back to what they were doing.

Sam's P.O.V(Still)

I continued to walk home in the dark. I was almost home, only 2 more miles. Then next thing I knew a car came up and stopped where I was. I ignored it and continued to walk on. I thought it was Danny, but Danny's car was blue, not red. I was about to cross the street when the car raced over in front of me. The window rolled down and revealed a man. He had a very short gotie and scary eyes. I was kind of scared. One of my worst fears are rapist's.

"Hey sweety! Need a ride?" he said looking at me up and down.

"No thanks." I said walking away. But he got out the car and grabbed the upper part of my arm.

"Where you going sweet heart? I just wanna talk." he said whispering in my ear.

"I don't talk to strange 30 year olds who wanna molest teenagers. Let go of me." I snatched my arm away from him. And walked into the park. I thought maybe I could lose him through there.

"You know I'm trying to be as nice as I can. Now get in the car." he said taking a big strong grip on my wrist. I winced at the felling of the pain.

"Please. Let go of me." I said trying to get my hand free. But he just gripped it even harder. He started to drag me towards the car as I tried my best to avoid it. I took a really big chance and punched the guy across his face letting me go. I ran further into the park and stopped to catch my breath. Bad idea. Cuz when I least expected it a hand covered my mouth. I tried to screamed as loud as I could. But it was no use. The guy held a knife up to my neck.

"I'm just about had enough of you, you stupid bitch!" he said roughly.

I kicked him the shin,harder than Danny, and fell to my knees. I tried to crawl but he recovered very fast and grabbed my ankle, pulling me back.

"LET GO!" I screamed and kicked him in the face. I tried to get up but soon fell back down. I looked at my ankle and saw a red bruise. How hard did he grabbed me?

He woke up from his brief unconsciousness. Now I really regretted leaving Danny back at the cafe'. And held up his knife. Oh come on! I don't wanna die like this!

At Danny's House...

Danny's P.O.V(very short)

I was at home resting on my bed. I didn't follow her after that. But I felt that I had to. I knew I was getting to her. So if she doesn't want Danny Fenton to follow her, then Danny Phantom will. I transformed into Danny Phantom and flew out the window.

I looked everywhere for Sam but saw no sign of her. Maybe she was home. But then I saw and her a girl below me. A man was grabbing her. I looked a little closer and realized who the girl was. SAM!

I literally growled, kind of like tiger, when I saw the guy grabbing on Sam. MY SAM!? I'll teach that bastard a lesson.

Back to Sam's P.O.V

I backed up to a tree and closed my eyes when he held the knife up in the air getting ready to stab me. Well this is it. Being killed in the park by and ugly and strange man. But before I knew it a green light flashed and knocked the knife out the man's hand.

"Stay away from her!" I heard a voice said. Then a figure swooped down and held up a blue light in his hand. He shot it at the man and he froze before my very eyes.

I stared at the frozen man. I couldn't believe it. What had just happened? Then someone jumped down in front of me. I looked up to see a "PHANTOM!?' I spat out.

"I see you've heard of me." he said knealing down on his knee to face me.

"Well of course I have. I mean eveybody has. I mean half the town thinks you're evil, but I don't think you're evil. I mean I admire you even this shallow girl at school named Paulina, but forget about her I-" I said but was cut off when he placed his finger on my lips.

"Do you always bable like that?" he asked smiling.

"Ooops!" I said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Can you stand?" he asked me.

"I think so." I said trying to get up. But fell back down and sighed. "Okay. Maybe not".

The next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home. Now where do you live?" he asked.

"123 Casper Street. It's that big house on the left." I said.

"Whoa! You live there?" he asked.

"Well yeah. My sister is is a famous lawyer and my parents are eally rich and before they left they gave alot of money so we could take care of ourselves until we wer able to get jobs and stuff." I explained

"Why did your parents leave you? I don't wanna talk about it." I said.

We landed in my room and Phantom sat me on my bed.

"Thanks Phantom." I whispered.

"Call me Danny." I said. And kissed me on the cheek. I gently placed my hand on my cheek where he kissed me and blushed a little bit.

I looked back up and he was gone. He moves really fast. I soon felll fast asleep in my bed that night. Whispering 2 names in my sleep. Phantom and Fenton.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! You didn't think I'd put Danny's Phantom side in here did you!? Well neither did I until now! And yeah I kind of made Sam have a band in this story. I thought it'd be pretty cool. And that song Sam sang was by Carrie Underwood, for those who didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6: A date to remember

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 6: A date to remember

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up and fell out of bed when my alarm clock went off. It was Saturday. A day where I could do whatever I want. No school, no teachers, no jocks or cheerleaders. Just me. I got dressed and went down for breakfast, which was an apple. Maybe I'll take a walk throught the park or something. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door when something stopped me. Danny was standing right at my door step.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd come by. I heard what happened last night." he said.

"How? And how do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Phantom told me. Can I come in?" he asked. I was planning on saying no but I was so shocked he was here that I just let him brush right past me. "You got a really nice." he said.

"Wait! You know Phantom? How is that possible?" I asked.

"Yeah. And that's not important. What is important is that you're okay. And what kind of breakfast is this? I know an apple a day will keep the doctor away but this is rediculus." he said snatching the apple out my hand and throwing it away. "I'm gonna make you a real breakfast." he said.

"What? No!" I protested.

"You can't reject me like you did yesterday. I'm not going to take no for an answer. So sit down relax and wait until I'm done." he said pushing me down on the couch.

Sara came down stairs a half hour later. "Sam I gotta big case I'm working on so I might be home late and...who are you?" she asked noticing Danny in the kitchen.

"I'm Danny Fenton." he said.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing?" asked Sara.

"Cooking Sam a real breakfast." he said.

"Ok have fun." she said simply.

"Sara!?" I said. I couldn't belive this.

"What? I've been trying to make you eat a real breakfast for months now. It's time someone else did." She turned and looked at Danny. "I'll leave her in your hands." she said and went out the door.

"She seems nice." said Danny smiling. I turned and glared at him. "Shut up!" I said.

Another half hour later...

"This is so stupid." I said.

"Alright don't look." he said leading me to the kitchen with my eyes closed.

"I'm not looking." I said.

"Okay. Keep 'em closed. And taste this." he said putting a spoon full of God knows what in my mouth.

I smile and blushed a little bit. "That's pretty good. I hate to admit it." I said opening my eyes.

"Well thanks. I am getting an A+ in Home ect. class." he said now towering over me.

"Really?" I said looking up at him.

"Really." he whispered in my ear and started to lean in closer. Right before his lips landed on mine. My butler Geives came and interrupted.

"Miss Samantha. I hate to be a bother but I was wondering if I could have the day off." he asked.

"Why of course Geives. I'll be out most of the day anyway. Go ahead." I said letting him leave.

"So Samantha. You have a butler? How rich are you?" he asked.

"Sam. And yes and how'd you know I was rich?" I asked. "Oh right! Phantom."

"That and the gigantic ouse with a fountain in front of it with butlers and maids kind of gave it away." he said.

"Right..." I said.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked.

"We?" I asked with a questionable look on my face.

"Well you said you had plans. What I can't go with you?" he asked.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Maybe like a date." he said.

"No way." I said.

"Fine then. We can just stay here and have a little fun. If you know what I mean." he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"A date it is." I said and ran up stairs to change.

Danny's P.O.V

As I waited for Sam downstairs my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey man how's the plan going? After a few days I thought I'd check up on you." said Dash over the phone._

"It's going great I have her right in the palm of my hands. And the more I learn about the more I can use for my advantage." I said.

_"Really? Like what?" he asked._

"I'll tell you later man. See you later." I said.

_"Good luck man." he said hanging up._

I hung up and stood up as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Sam.

"Hey! You ready?" I asked.

"Ready to die." she said walking towards the door.

"As long as you're ready." I said as we headed out the door.

Sam's P.O.V

Even though I had to keep pushing Danny off of me. We had suprisingly had alot of fun today. He bought me ice cream, he took me to the carnival, actually we kind of ran into that, and even won me a giant stuffed bat. And now we're going to see a movie. I don't know what it was really, it was just some stupid romance movie. But who cares he's paying anyway.

"I can't believe you bought all of the seats." I said.

"You're not the onlt one on the rich side princess." he said. I glared at him and punched him in his side.

"Ow! Joking!" he said.

It was quiet for awhile but I then broke the silence.

"You know. I actually had fun today." I said.

"Really? You know you were with me right?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up I know." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Sam?" he started to say.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

I leaned in closer to me and closed his eyes. I slowly closed mine as his his mouth covered mine. The kiss got more and more passionate by the second. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, while deepening the kiss even more. I don't know why but for some reason I didn't want to let him go. And I definately didn't wan this kiss to stop. I wanted it to last forever. He moved his lips down to my cheek, to my jaw, and then to my neck. It went on like that for a few more moments and then we stopped for air.

"That was..." I began to say trying to find he words.

"Amazing?" he added on.

"Yeah." I said agreeing.

"I think we should go." he suggested.

"The movie's not over yet." I said.

"So what." he asid smiling and grabbed my arm leading me out the door.

A/N: No fair! I want a stuffed bat! Oh well!


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed part 1

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

I arrived at school that morning and pulled out my books for homeroom, when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Sam hugging my back.

"Oh! Hey!" I said smiling and kissing her on her cheek. "I was thinking maybe we..." I started to say but she kissed me before I had a chance to say anything else.

I pushed her against the lockers and kissed her back hard. I don't know what it was about her that makes me want her so much. I mean this was all just a prank. We're not really going out or anything. And I certainly don't have any feelings for her. Right? Agggh!

"Sam what the hell are you doing to me?" I meant to say in my head but accidently whispered it.

"Um...nothing." I said and went back to kissing her neck.

She squeezed my shoulder a little bit when I bit her. I knew it probably hurt so I covered the wound with my lips Nd kissed it. I moved back up to her lips and claimed her once again. And before I knew it I heard her whisper something in my ear that I wish I didn't.

"I love you Danny." she said.

I stopped before I could kiss her again and looked up at her. "What?" I asked making sure she didn't say what I thought she said.

"I know after everything we've been through over the years it's probably hard to believe but...I do. I love." she said, coming closer and hugged me. I couldn't believe this. She wasn't really supposed to fall in love with me. She was just supposed to fall for me like every other girl I've dated. Just like me a lot. Not LOVE me!

"I can't do this." I whispered. I unwrapped her arms from around me and stepped back a little.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"I...I have to get to class." I lied.

I walked away to my homeroom class not caring if the teacher had given me a detention for being late. I sat down and looked out the window thinking about my situation. Having a totally stupid argument with my head.

What am I going to do?

_What the hell do you mean what are you supposed to do? Tell her!_

I can't tell her. Are you crazy?

_It'll only be worse if she finds out herself. Especially if you go through with it._

Well she's not going to find out.

_Oh really? And why is that?_

Because I'm breaking off the bet.

Just as I defeated my self in a self conscious argument a piece of paper landed on my desk. I unfolded it and read it.

_Hey buddy! How's it going? The dance is in a 2 days. The plan still in good process?_

_- Dash_

I looked to my side and saw Dash giving me a thumbs up. I looked down at the note and thought for a second. I passed the note back to Dash. And his reaction was not pleasant.

_Listen Man. I can't do this anymore. The plan is off. I'm done._

_- Danny_

_What the hell do you mean the plan is off? The plan isn't off unless I say it is._

_- Dash_

_What? You're not the one doing this. I am. So if I'm not doing this than I'm not. Got it!__?!_

_- Danny_

Dash didn't pass back the note after that. He just whispered something to the guys and they glared at me for the rest of the class period. But I didn't care. I could get kicked out of the popular group. Be an outcast, geek, whatever! I don't care. I'm not going to hurt Sam!

After a few classes...

I met Dash and the guys during lunch outside near the tree.

"Look do what you want as long as I'm not a part of it!" I yelled.

"We've gotten this far and all of a sudden you wanna quit? I don't think so!" he yelled back.

"Well I do! I'm not doing this anymore Dash! So just drop it!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah! Well than maybe I'll just go ketch up with Sam and give her the tie of her life myself! Since she seems to be getting a lot from you, she probably won't me either!" he said loud enough for everyone to here.

My eyes flashed green as I grabbed Dash by the collar of his shirt and pushed my up against the tree.

"If you ever, EVER, say or do anything to Sam...I swear I will kill you! GOT IT!?" I screamed.

He was going to respond but saw something that made him smirk. "Speak of the devil." he said.

I turned to see what he meant and saw Sam looking around seeing what was going on.

"Sam." I whispered, letting go of Dash...for some reason.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well. What do you know! Sam! We were just talking about you." he said grinning and looking my way.

"Don't you dare." I said.

"You know Sam. Personally I find us quite close. Kind of like friends you know? And as friends I'm afraid I have to tell you something." he said.

"What? Get off of me! What do you want?" she said getting kind of ticked.

"Dash don't!" I yelled out!

He leaned down to Sam's ear and whispered something. I saw the reaction on her face and knew I was in deep shit. She came up to me and looked at me.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Sam look. I know it might sound bad at first but you have to believe me, the only reason why I went through with this bet was because I..." I started to explain.

"Wait! What bet!?" she asked.

I stopped and looked up at her. Some how I don't think she was talking about that. Then I looked at Dash as he grinned at me.

"All I said was that you set her up to sing at the dance. I didn't say anything about a bet." he said. Damn! I can't believe I fell for that!

"Umm...I..." I stuttered.

"What bet!?" she asked/screamed.

Sigh "The bet..Dash and I...made up. To get back at you for the prank you pulled." I said shamefully.

"So...this. All of this...was...just a lie?" she said as tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"Yes." I said.

I looked down and then back up into her eyes. I could tell what she was feeling. Sadness, Anger, Hate. Am I missing anything? She came closer to me and looked me right in the eye. She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. I held my hand to my face and looked at her. Tears were now moving down her cheek.

"Sam I..." but before I could say anything else she ran out of the crowd and into school.

I fell to the ground as I started to cry. This is all my fault. What have I done? Dash walked up to me and patted me on the back. I looked up and glared at him.

"Well...that went a little better than I had expected." he said.

I had enough! I tackled Dash to the ground and puched him like a million times. So fast he never got a chance to even sit up. I continued to punch him when someone from the crowd pulled me off of him. I turned around and saw Tucker holding my fist from hitting Dash again.

"Danny stop!" he said seriously.

I looked back at Dash and saw a cowered. A stupid fool with no life. I got up and glared at him as I walked away with Tucker.

I can get him later. Right now I need to concentrate on how to get Sam to forgive me.

* * *

A/N: Awww! Poor Danny!


	8. Chapter 8: Fenton Phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own DP

Summary: They hate eachother's guts. They would pull pranks. She went a little too far. His friends came up with this plan. He went through with it. Soon he fell in love. She found out everything. Will he be able to save their relationship? DxS

* * *

Chapter 5: Fenton Phantom

Sam: 15

Danny: 17

Valerie: 16

Tucker: 17

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I just kept running, just kept running. I couldn't turn back. I know I left school without permission but I don't care. I couldn't face him again. He lied to me. And I fell for it like an idiot. All those times we went out. Everything that happened between us, was all just to get back at me. I hate him I never want to speak to him again. I stopped in the park and leaned against the tree. Suddenly, I felt a very cold breeze in the air. But it soon went away and as I opened my eyes I saw Phantom standing in front of me.

"Oh! Phantom. Hey." I said.

"Hey Sam. What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's your stupid friend Danny! I hate him I never want to see him again!" I shouted.

"Come on Sam. What ever he did I'm sure it can be fixed. Just give him another chance." he said.

"No! You're just saying that because you're his friend. He probably send you to find me and convince me to forgive him! Well I'm not! Looks like you wasted your time." I said setting myself on the swing.

"Sam!" he shouted at me.

"No!"

"Sam please just listen to me." he said grabbing by the arm.

I tried to get loose from his grip. But he was too strong. "Whatever it is I don't want to hear it!" I said.

Then to my surprise he grabbed my other arm and forced me into a kiss. I struggled for a moment but I soon fell into the kiss. Only to have my eyes snap open after a few minutes. I finally was able to get my arms out of his grip and I pushed him away. I stared at him with disgust, hatred, and disbelief.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"How dare you." I said in a deep angry voice. You could tell I was furious.

"Sam what is it?" he asked me. Like he didn't even know.

"Danny I know it's you!" I shouted at him.

Danny's P.O.V

My eyes widened at what she had just said. There was no way she could've figured it out.

"What?" I asked softly. Almost like I had meant to whisper it.

"Don't lie to me anymore. You were Phantom the whole time weren't you?" she said. I could see the tears filling up in her eyes at that moment.

I sighed looked to the ground in shame as a flash of light appeared at the center of my body. As it separated I became Fenton instead of Phantom.

I slowly looked back at her and saw her coming towards me. I flinched at the fact that she might tr and slap me across the face like before. But she didn't. Instead she just glared at me.

"When you see me in the hallway at school, don't talk to me. When we're in class don't look at me. Don't acknowledge me in any kind of way. BECAUSE YOU AND ME ARE DONE!!" she shouted at me.

"Sam please. I love you." I said. I couldn't help it. I had to say it. I love her. I need her.

"So did I...once." she said as she started to walk away.

I fell to the ground as tears started streaming down my face. Those words Sam had said to me, broke my heart. It stuck to me, all I could hear in my head as I was crying were those two things. What have I done?

A few hours later I finally made it home.

"Danny Fenton where have you been? It's 11:35. You know you always supposed to be home at 10:30 and you had chores to do!" said Maddie.

"Yeah and I got stuck with 'em!" said Jack.

I just walked up the stairs not caring about a single thing. I went up stairs to my room and didn't even faze through the door. Instead I just opened it like everyone else and plopped on the bed. I then heard a knock.

"Go away." I said.

"Hey little brother. What's going on?" said Jazz I she came in.

"Jazz what are you doing here?" I asked groaning.

"Spring Break is coming up soon silly. All college students get off a week early." she said.

"Congratulations. Now leave." I said.

"What's wrong little brother?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Don't lie to me I know when you're not happy. Are you sick?' she said putting her hand on my forehead.

I slapped it away and threw a pillow at her. "I'm fine Jazz!" I said laying back down on the bed.

"Fine I'll leave Mr. Grumpy." she said getting up and heading put the door. But soon stopped in her tracks and turned to me smiling. "Oh and Danny!" she started to say.

"What Jazz?" I said very annoyed.

"Just keep trying to apologize. I'm sure the girl you're thinking about will forgive you soon enough." she said.

My eyes snapped open in shock. How the hell did she know? But as soon as I sat up to ask her she was gone.

"What she? Some kind of advice giving ninja?" I asked myself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that was so short. And after I had you guys waiting so long. But the next chapter will be longer. Especially since it'll be the last. Sorry! But don't be sad. Cause after this. There will be another story. And It'll be even better.


End file.
